Scary Creatures
by She-Loved-Too-Easily
Summary: Bella has her own vampire to protect her from scary creatures on Halloween night. Short, fluffy Bella/Edward One Shot for Halloween.


_Hey everyone! :D_

_Just a short, fluffy one shot that I wrote to wish you all a Happy Halloween. :) _

_For those of you who are wondering how the new story is coming along, the writing is going really well, so the first chapter of '__**The Secret To Forever**__' should be up soon! ^^_

_Enjoy!_

* * *

**Scary Creatures**

"Trick or treat!"

I couldn't help but smile as I looked at the children standing at my front door. A little boy and a little girl both dressed up in cute costumes, the excitement clearly visible on their faces. The girl was smiling brightly, tightly holding on to the little boy's hand.

"Hi there! So what are you kids supposed to be?" I asked, grinning at them.

"I'm a princess!" The girl announced proudly. "And Thomas is a zombie!"

"No I'm not! I'm a vampire, Alyssa!" He complained.

She bit her lip and shrugged. "Right, I always get them mixed up."

I laughed. "A princess and a vampire, that's a nice combination."

The girl rolled her eyes. "What's wrong with that? Thomas and I are going to get married someday, even if he is a vampire!" She said sternly.

The little boy nodded firmly, letting me know that he agreed with her.

"Well, I can only say that a vampire is a good choice, Alyssa." I said, winking at her, a smirk on my face as I thought about how ironic this was. "You both look amazing! So let's see if I have some candy for you guys, just a second." I added, walking into the kitchen.

"Bella, are our first trick or treaters already here?" Alice asked in a chipper tone, her eyes gleaming in anticipation.

She was standing at the kitchen sink, filling a huge bowl with all different kinds of candy. All day she had been as excited as most kids were on Halloween, and it didn't surprise me. Alice was enthusiastic about everything that fitted into the category 'party' or 'event'. She had been thrilled when I'd asked her to come over, to help me hand out the candy to the trick or treaters.

"Yep, bring on the sweets!" I replied.

"Save some for me!" Charlie called from the living room.

"You only get candy if you wear a costume, dad." I called back in a teasing voice.

Alice snorted, probably picturing Charlie in some silly costume, and she tugged at my arm, dragging me back to the front door while she was carrying the bowl filled with candy.

"Ah! A beautiful princess and a scary vampire." Alice said, her voice sounding sincerely amazed as she took in the children. "Look what I've got for you guys." She held out the bowl in front of their smiling faces.

"Thanks, Miss!" The boy said.

"Thank you… Happy Halloween." The girl added, before turning around and heading for the next house, dragging the boy with her.

Alice had a smile plastered on her pale face. "This is so much fun!" She exclaimed.

"Yeah, it's amazing, Alice." I muttered in an amused tone as we walked back into the kitchen, sitting down at the small wooden table.

"Too bad our men are out hunting, Jasper would've liked this, I'm sure." Alice mused, making sure that her tone wasn't loud enough for Charlie to hear.

I sighed. "Well you know Edward, he thinks this is all ridiculous… If he sees one more person with plastic vampire fangs, he'll flip."

"Yeah, some fun will certainly kill him." Alice mocked him.

The bell rang and I jumped up in a reflex, causing Alice to laugh at me.

I glared at her. "What? I can't help it that I'm always a little edgy on Halloween night."

"Of course, watch out for the scary zombies! Or even worse, _vampires_!" Alice teased me.

I made a face at her as we made our way to the front door, but when I opened it, no one was there. Alice and I poked out our heads, but the front yard was empty.

"Well that's weird…" Alice mumbled.

We were just about to close the door, when a huge, bulky figure suddenly jumped in front of us. I was pretty sure that my scream could be heard in the entire city of Forks, and Alice also let out a deafening squeal. My heart was beating out of my chest as I noticed the creepy and very realistic mask that the scary figure was wearing. I was gathering air to let out another scream, when he started to laugh loudly. It was a booming laugh that wasn't hard to recognize...

"Emmett!" I yelled. "You scared the crap out of me!"

He took off the mask and his smirking face came into sight. "Sorry little sis, you are such an easy victim." He apologized to me when he was done laughing.

"Great." I grumbled. "And Alice! How come you didn't see this coming?" I accused her.

She frowned, looking questioningly at Emmett. "Yes, how is that possible?"

"Last minute decision, sis." He informed her in a smug tone.

"That's so unfair." Alice complained, sticking her tongue out at him.

"Yeah, that's me… unfair. Well, I'm going to go back to my Rosie now, good evening ladies, and Happy Halloween! Watch out for scary creatures!" He said, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively, before disappearing into the dark night.

"Excellent! As if I wasn't already jumpy enough." I grumbled as I closed the door.

Alice shrugged, placing the bowl of candy back on the kitchen table. "Emmett will be Emmett."

xxx

After a long night of handing out candy to kids in creepy costumes, I stumbled into my room, feeling tired and fighting to keep my eyes open long enough to find my bed. Alice had left around twelve, but not before promising me to get back at Emmett.

I sat down on the edge of my bed, but the sudden sound of something scraping against my window made me jump up for the umpteenth time that evening. Instantly, I was awake again, my heart working overtime. I was preparing to scream when my window was slowly sliding open, but then I saw that it was my beautiful boyfriend who was trying to get in.

"Edward! I thought you went hunting with Jasper."

He smiled crookedly at me and his golden eyes were sparkling as he entered my room, closing the window behind him. "I was, but Alice called me and mentioned that you were a little jumpy tonight, so I thought you would appreciate my company."

I smiled as I got up and closed the distance between us, wrapping my arms around him and burying my head in his shoulder, inhaling his heavenly scent. "I always want your company." I assured him.

He hugged me close to him, and I sighed in contentment.

"That's good to know… Hmm, Alice wasn't joking when she said that you were edgy, I can hear your heart fluttering." He mused.

"Yeah… You sort of took me by surprise, I didn't expect you to be back this soon."

"I'm sorry to scare you… But you're tired, love, you should go to sleep." He suggested, reluctantly releasing me.

"Yeah…" I mumbled, letting go of him and falling down on the bed again.

I crawled under the covers, and turned to rest on my left side, facing the window. Edward was behind me in a second, his cool arms snaking around my waist, pulling me closer against his marble chest.

"So this whole Halloween thing is freaking you out, am I right?" He whispered, his lips at my ear, his cold breath tickling my skin. He sounded a little amused, probably thinking that I was a wimp.

"Yes… sort of…" I admitted.

He chuckled lightly. "Nothing to be scared of, you silly girl."

"I guess not, since you're here to protect me, now." I said cheerfully.

He laughed a musical laugh, and I could feel that he was shaking his head in disbelief. "You're seriously asking a vampire to protect you from scary creatures?"

I let out a small snort. "Sure… you know it's actually very smart of me to ask a vampire, you're strong enough to fight off the zombies!"

"You do have a point there." He played along, gently stroking a lock of hair out of my face and lightly tracing my cheek with his icy fingertips. He leaned in and I felt his cold lips brushing against my neck. He slowly kissed a path to my jaw, and I shivered with pleasure.

I complained when he pulled away. "Don't stop, Edward."

He let out another small laugh. "You should sleep now… And you can relax, I'll keep the zombies from sucking out your brain."

"That's a relief… But can I have one good night kiss before I'm going to be a good girl and go to sleep?" I pleaded.

"You're unbelievable." He teased me, but I could feel that he lifted himself up, and he hovered over me in order to briefly brush his smooth lips against mine.

"Thanks." I mumbled, a goofy grin on my face.

"You're welcome, sleep well... Oh… and Happy Halloween, love." He whispered in his velvety voice.

My eyelids were drooping and I managed to mumble a 'good night' before I drifted off to sleep in his arms, slipping into a world of dreams where my vampire-hero was always by my side to protect me, just like he always was there in my real life.

* * *

_Thank you for reading! Happy Halloween. :D_


End file.
